


Shift

by DSJ



Category: Steam Detectives, Steamboy, Steampunk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJ/pseuds/DSJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steam Power. In 1930 U.S. it is seen as the wave of the future in energy technology. It's used in everything from home computing devices to personal and public transportation and one company is behind it all, Ego Corp. The most powerful corporation in the world. But when a mysterious murder happens in this massive company's technology exploration laboratory in the small town of Potacello, Idaho, the head scientist calls in famed private Eye Malorie Drake to find out just what happened. But all is not as it seems Ego Corp Headquarters. Join Malorie Drake as she discovers the secret behind the murder and just what Ego Corp has to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pocatello, Idaho

The rain fell in buckets outside as lightning flashed and illuminated the cloudy night sky above the small town of Pocatello, Idaho and the massive steel riveted building on its outskirts. Inside the behemoth of a building all was quiet with the exception of the sounds of a massive steam powered turbine, which emitted a low roar that reverberated through the hallways at all times.

That silence was broken by the panicked footsteps of a fleeing man as his footsteps echoed down a sterile, white hallway, eyes searching wildly for an out.

“This can't be happening!” said the voice of a panicked, frail man as his white lab coat billowed behind him. He crashed into door after door without a single glance backwards or a hint at what was after him.

“No! You don't understand! It wasn't my fault!” he shouted as he slammed his forearm into another door. He gasped and slid to a stop as he looked around. Nothing but boxes and filing cabinets.

A store room.

He ran his slender fingers through his graying hair as he looked for way out through his panicked pale blue eyes, but saw none.

He tore down boxes and file cabinets as he looked for a window of some kind, anything that would get him out of the room. But there was nothing.

Suddenly the door opened with a creak and closed without a sound. He glanced over to the door and all the color ran out of his face as he stumbled backwards, back now planted firmly against the wall.

“W-wait! You don't have to do this! I can-” 

It was quick. 

So quick he didn't even feel it, at first. It took a moment for him to realize it, and finally he gasped as his eyes grew wide, right before he collapsed to the floor beneath him. As his vision faded, he looked towards the door and watched in horror as what looked like a shadow slowly walked out the room. The ghostly image the last thing that dying man ever saw.

The Next Morning in Boise, Idaho...

The loud blare of what sounded like a pot of boiling tea went off inside of a messy, dirty bedroom as the first rays of sunlight bled through a wood shuttered window. A woman, in her bra and panties, with one leg tossed over the edge of the bed and her face buried under her pillow moaned as the sound grew louder and louder still. It was a strange sight to be sure, a mass of messy red hair buried inside of a pillow, slowly shifting and moving as her body began to awaken.

“Ugh, bloody hell, why does that thing have to be so bloody loud?! I already have a headache bigger than the queen's arse!” she said as someone underneath the covers beside her moaned and rolled to the side. She blinked and say up quickly, then looked to her left and frowned.

“Oh hell, damnit Malorie you need to stop drinkin so much...” she said to herself and stood up. She scratched her side and let out a yawn before she ran her fingers through her long, red, tangled hair.

“So ma'am, you going to be cooking breakfast this morning? I've always believed a good breakfast is the best way to start a day.” the young man said. He was no older than 24 at the most, with his young, cleanly shaven face and perfect little black hair cut in a short crew-cut. She sighed and reached to her dresser where she slammed her hand down on the contraption still going off to halt its belching.

“Listen, you were a right good time, uh,”

“Eugene”

“Right, right, Eugene. But now's its time for you to scoot. Go on, shoo, go home or wherever you come from.” She said. She didn't bother to look over at him, but could feel him staring a hole into her back.

“Oh hell... I said skedaddle you silly twit!” She shouted and turned around. He blinked and pulled his pants up as he made a beeline for the door.

“Finally, you'd think these gents in the states didn't get a clue... Breakfast.. Not even worth getting out of bed for.” she chuckled and flicked a switch on the wall. The small sounds of gears whirling extremely fast were barely audible as the golden framed view-screen flickered to life.

“You have one message.” A deep male voice from the view-screen said. She grinned as the husky voice brought back more pleasant memories, then walked over to a pile of clothing on the floor.

“Play.” she replied as she dug through the pile now, looking for today's clothing.

“Hello Ms. Drake. My name is Dr. Tesslan. It is a honor to make your acquaintance. I understand you are a bit of a Investigator, no? Well I certainly hope that's true.” the voice said.

“It's as true as it is you have a damn annoying voice, doctor.” she said with a grin and turned to look at the view-screen The message was audio only, with a map on the screen and a address.

“Because if so, then I have a job for you, and I am prepared to pay you 5000 dollars for your services. If you accept, please arrive at the address on the screen by 7:00pm tonight. Take the Skyline to Ego Corp Docks, your transportation will be awaiting you there.” The message then ended.

“Five thousand dollars eh? Well, looks like I may have a reason to get out the bed after all. Quite excellent...”

It did not take her long to pack her clothes and get ready. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a plain, white long sleeved shirt with ruffled sleeves. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and grabbed her brown leather bomber jacket. She was not a high maintenance kind of woman, so she only threw one bag worth of clothes into her pack and slung it over her shoulder. 

“Alright, let's get this show on the road, I got 5000 dollars to make.” she said with a grin and closed the door to her house and stepped outside. Instantly she was greeted with the sounds of a bustling city around her; vehicles puttering along down the streets, some more luxurious than others, some looking like real horseless carriages, others more like fanciful bullets, and above her the high pitched squeal of the Skyline approaching. 

“Well, this should be a first.” She said as the suspended aerial monorail came barreling towards her. Massive tubing protruded from the bullet like train cars and turned to face her. They then belched out tremendous amounts of steam, slowing the vehicle down until it came to a complete stop in front of her. The door hissed opened and a small set of stairs fell down to the ground.  
“Everything is ready, all systems go.” The conductor said as he waited for her to board.

She stepped aboard and strapped herself in. He glanced back, then gave a nod and pulled down two different levers. Slowly the large tubes on the side of the monorail vehicle turned back towards the back and once the readout in the gauges all reached critical, he flipped the levers and in a burst of acceleration the vehicle took off like a rocket.

“Holy Shi-!” She was cut off as the vehicle came to a stop, almost throwing her out the seat. 

“Hell! Can you NOT try to kill me?!” she said as he opened the doors.

“Here you are ma'am, Ego Corp's private docking station.” he said. In front of her were two massive steel towers, two miles apart with antennae all along the tops and 10 automated elevators in-between, which had dirigibles connecting to them and departing from them. 

“Yours awaits at the end of the dock.” He said

She walked to the end of the docking bay and looked up at the large, gleaming dirigible in front of her. It was coated in a silver casing with rivets all along its seams and two large wings which protruded from its side. On the front of the ship was the words “Ego Corp”, in gleaming white lettering.

“Well, this will be a tad bigger case than I imagined.” she said as she boarded the elevator. Next destination: Pocatello, Idaho.


	2. Bright Lights, Big city?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her arrival in the city that Ego Corp Built, the sites are quite amazing, but not all is as it seems, and a unexpected visitor casts a dark and surprising shadow on Malorie's visit.

So, this is what it's like on a company dirigible huh? I could get used to this.” Malorie quipped as she leaned back in the black leather recliner and closed her eyes. Although the steel compartment was kind of small, the seating was spacious enough and far enough apart that she could stretch her lanky body out completely if she wanted, just like a cat relaxing on a lazy day. A yawn escaped her lips as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 21 - Andante, played just loud enough on the phonograph to cover up the constant loud hiss of the twin steam engines as they pushed the dirigible forward. The music was soothing, fitting even, as they floated amongst the clouds like a child's oversized balloon, with a few modifications of course.

“Excuse me madam, but we'll be arriving shortly, please return your seat to its correct position.” The attendant said.

Malorie sighed and opened one eye to see who was interrupting her semi - daydream. It was a leggy redhead in a gray skirt which stopped right below her knee, and a white long sleeve blouse that fit snugly around her breasts.

Perfect, neat outfit.

It was the kind of outfit she'd never be caught DEAD in.

“Alright alright freckles, no need to be so formal hmm? Tell you what, how about we kick back a pint and enjoy the trip together? We have lovely music, nice outdoor scenery, what about it?” Malorie asked. 

The dirigible attendant blinked, but kept her perfect smile as she replied.

“No ma'am, but I will gladly bring you a drink if you desire.” she said.

“Alright, I’ll take a pint of whatever you have on here, I have a feeling I won't have much time for such pleasantries.” she said. The attendant nodded and turned on her heels and made a beeline for the front of the dirigible where the food and drink were stored.

“A bit stiff, reminds me of me sister back home.” She said with a smirk as the girl returned with a cold, frosted beverage in hand. The woman's seemingly fake smile grew as she bowed her head then turned to back to continue her duties. Malorie took a long, stiff drink, then sat the mug down in front of her. The music was interrupted as the captain spoke a crackle from the speakers,

“We'll be arriving at Ego Corp Headquarters in five minutes, please strap in for the landing, and enjoy the site of one of the largest buildings in America as we descend beneath the clouds.” he said as the attendant walked by and picked up her empty mug, continuing on her path towards the back. Malorie adjusted her seat and sat completely upright, making sure to strap in before she went to look out the window.

“Well, holy mother of....”

The site she saw was awe inspiring; through the thick partly cloudy sky peeked two large, massive steel smoke stacks that touched the clouds and belched out any excess steam, to keep the generators pressure from overloading. In-between the two smoke stacks sat the large, golden tip of what looked like a thick needle with its golden plates reflecting the sun in all directions through the clouds, like a beacon in the sky. Further down, closer to the ground, the two towering stacks connected to a massive turbine which had long, thick steel piping running from it to the America Falls Reservoir behind it and the BlackFoot Reservoir to the east. The building itself was a shiny, silvery color and looked more like a giant doughnut that went easily 500 feet into the air, with four massive steel beams coming off the sides at an angle, anchoring it deep into the ground. In the center of the “doughnut”, which was easily the size of a football field, sat a massive steel block which had several walkways coming from the inside of the doughnut to the block.

“That is Ego Corps headquarters, the doughnut shape is to allow for maximum airflow circulation and adequate protections for the laboratory in the center.” The leggy redhead said as she returned.

“I bet. So, that's where we're going, oh hell I'm certainly not dressed for such an outing.” Malorie said as the airship continued its slow descent.

“No miss Drake, we are going to the docking station first, from there you'll be taken to your destination.” she said as the ship came to a full stop. Two young men ran out with cables and connected them to the dirigible's passenger car, reeling it in until the door lined up with a massive gear built escalator platform, anchoring the vehicle in place completely now. She stepped out, bag on her shoulder and walked to the escalator, where it carried her towards a waiting Taxi, which looked more like a covered steel carriage only without the horses. It had a large wrap around glass window which was only broken by the door, to allow visitors maximum viewing of the surrounding town. Beside the taxi stood a strange blonde haired woman, who's broad Cheshire like smile filled her pale, freckled face from end to end. Her scraggly curly locks fell over small ears down to her shoulders and looked more weighted than fluffy. She wasn't curvaceous, but stood with a more of a broad manly stance with her hands in her white lab coat pockets.

“Hello Malorie! Good good you got here without any trouble. I'm Dr. Tesslan, the woman who hired you.” she said and opened the cab's door. “We don't have much time to dally around as the security chief wants to meet you, and then you need to get to the police station.” she said in rapid succession and got back into the cab.

“Well hello to you too,” Malorie said and got into the cab with her. “So, what can you tell me about the bird that was snuffed out?” she asked as the taxi driver stepped on the pedal, which made the vehicle jerk forward before smoothing out and taking off down the two lane street towards the main center of the town.

The town was fairly impressive. What was once nothing but fields and a small town, was now a sprawling town with a busy mainstreet. Everything here seemed geared towards Egocorp and their visitors. The Astro Diner offered 20% off all meals with Ego Corp visitor badge. The local grocer offered free delivery of groceries if staying in a Ego Corp sponsored hotel or motel, even the local theater offered a discount for workers. 

“Well, the “bird” as you called him, was a prominent scientist with Ego Corp who was working on new forms of travel, namely teleportation,”  
.  
“Teleportation?”

“Mhm, teleportation. The details aren't important, the point is, teleportation would be the next big boom in industry, trade and all that. Well he was a leading scientist in the field, and was making major breakthroughs, specifically using micro steam machines to highly agitate water molecules to temperatures far above boiling.”

“Advanced Steam Mechanics. I read too darling.”

The doctor blinked then massaged her forehead with her forefingers. “Yes in layman's terms although that's certainly a more simplistic view of things. Anyway suddenly his breakthroughs just...stopped and he began to grow more and more adrift away from the rest of us. As his supervisor I went to him and asked what is going on and he told me some things are not meant to be meddled with. And then he was killed the next night.” she said as the cab entered the more “upscale” areas of the town. There was the typical shop fronts, like the clothing boutique with its mannequins posed in the windows wearing the latest gowns and dresses for women, and suits for men, the appliance store, which sold Ego Corp made appliances, jewelry stores, and more upscale hotels and motels. 

“We're here, this is where you'll be staying for your duration.” she said as the cab came to a puttering stop at a small three story building that had definite traces of gothic architecture. The sharp angles of the weathered brick seemed to be at odds with everything around it, yet felt more natural to its surroundings. The building had three tall stone points, with all the other walls sloping inwards towards the central most point. The windows were small, and barely looked wide enough for a person to fit in, a small person.

“This looks like a miniature abbey. You are giving me flashbacks of home right now doctor. Why is such a place here, in the middle of bloody mainstreet America?” she asked as the cab driver opened the door for them. The doctor stepped out first, and she followed.

“Because, Ego Corp's execs wanted something different and unique in town. A place where it can put its guests and VIPS and since they basically own this town the mayor agreed. And here it stands the-”

“Ego's Nest.”A deep baritone voice interrupted. Malorie's eyes went to the entryway of “The Ego's Nest” and she grinned at the sight. A tall, husky man wearing a dapper black trench coat, which concealed most of his form from view save for the well chiseled frame beneath its buttoned folds. His face was hardened, with a five o'clock shadow which seemed like it was always part of his appearance, and short, black hair which stopped at the tips of his ears. His piercing brown eyes were intense, and stayed locked on Malorie the entire time as he walked from the entryway towards her.

“Well well, seems like these fine young Americans just do not come in a bad build.” Malorie said as he stopped a few feet from her. “And what is your name hmm?” she asked him.

“DETECTIVE Sanderson.” he said and removed a pair of handcuffs from his jacket.

“And what are those for? We just met “DETECTIVE”, we should save that kind of illicit behavior for the second date yes?” she said with a smile. But her smile faded as he slapped the handcuffs on her wrists.

“Malorie Drake, you're under arrest.” Detective Sanderson said.

“Oh bloody hell...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived in town with a less than pleasant welcome, Malorie thinks she may be able to at least get one night to herself to get her bearings, but does the officer have other plans? And what is it about this very out of place hotel which sets her nerves on fire?

“I said you're under arrest,” he said and grabbed the her wrists in his hands as he looked back towards the hotel. “I am just saving myself the time of arresting you for tampering with evidence, interfering in a active investigation and most likely resisting arrest.” he said, and then used his key and released her.

She looked at Dt. Sanderson and rolled her eyes, rubbing her wrists and glancing back to the doctor, who just shrugged her shoulders. “Well detective, I guess a bloke will just have to prove you wrong then hmm? I can promise you, I will not be in your way, I'm here to help and to get paid. And you just may come to enjoy my British sensibility.” she said and shoved her hands into her jacket pocket. His hard grizzled face didn't even crack a smile as he leaned in close, his nose touching hers, eyes locked with her eyes.

“Consider that my only warning woman. Get in my way and you and your British sensibilities will be spending the rest of your trip here in jail you got it?” he said. Her lips curled up into a grin as she tilted her head slightly, then stepped back to put some space between them.

“Oh, I got it, detective, but I think as time passes you'll learn to appreciate what I have to offer “gov'nuh”. She said, mocking her own accent and making him growl slightly. He turned on his heels and walked down the street, disappearing into the night.

“Well, looks like a fine bloody mess you got me into doctor.” she said. 

Dr. Tesslan walked over to her and placed a hand on Malorie's shoulder. “Oh yes I forgot about that one but good news is that he most likely won't be in your way too much.” she said and then walked to the front door of the hotel with Malorie in tow.

As she entered into the main foyer she had to take a moment to catch her breath as her eyes wandered around the room. There was a large asymmetrical chandelier directly above them that sparkled with different colored crystals, which reflected the light from the room down to the floor below in a kaleidoscope of color. On the left wall was a Rembrandt and on the right, strange sculptures that resembled abstract shapes. She moved on into the main room and was immediately greeted by a young freckle faced boy wearing a dapper burgundy and black suit with a small bell hop hat on top of his brown hair. She pulled back, nose curled up slightly as he got to within a foot of her face.

“Hello ma'am, care for me to take your bag?” he said and reached for her backpack.

She yanked it back and shook her head, taking a quick step back as she gave a nervous laugh. “Bloody hell give a girl a moment to catch her bearings eh? You American chaps, so forward.” she said and gripped the strap of her bag a bit tighter. He kept his smile and took a step back, bowing at the hip.

“Very well ma'am, please, enjoy your stay, and if you need anything just give a ring.” he said. She gave a nod as the doctor took her hand and moved towards the stairs. She hardly had any time to take a look around the rest of the main entrance, glancing more expensive art work and what looked like a large viewscreen above the counter, which had no one behind it at the moment.

They walked up flight after flight of stairs until they arrived at the third floor. “This is our stop.” she said and pushed open the door. The hallway looked far longer than it could realistically be with its plain white walls broken by a black room door every few feet.

“Huh... a bit... plain isn't it?” Malorie said.

The doctor nodded as she walked down the carpeted hallway to Room 315. She turned to Malorie and then handed her a key. “Here you go, this is yours. Make yourself comfortable and if you need to get into the company HQ give me a ring alright?” the doctor said. Malorie nodded and put the key in the door. She turned it and pushed open the door, immediately narrowing her eyes. The room had been ransacked, furniture overturned and scattered all about the room, the small vase on the table against the room was tipped over, even the rug was pulled up. Painted on the wall directly in front of her was three words in large, red letters.

“GET OUT NOW”

“Well, doctor, seems there is more to this issue than what you're telling me.” She said as she glanced to the doctor, who looked dumbfounded.

“But no one knew you were staying here other than myself and the security officials of the Ego Corp.”

Malorie crossed her arms over her chest and glanced over at the doctor, who still looked dumbfounded at all the destruction. “Well, seems someone then, doesn't want me to be here.”

She grinned slowly as she turned back towards the hallway. “Should be fun...”


	4. Shadows Aren't Always Merely Shadows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malorie investigates the warning in her room, but what she finds may be something stranger than even she believed was possible. Just who had been in her room? And more importantly... What did they want?

“GET OUT NOW” Malorie mouthed as she stood in the middle of the room with her door now closed. She licked her lips as she took a closer look at the “warning”, the lettering was perfect, definitely not made by a shaky hand or someone nervous.

 

This room was one she had just arrived in, but even so her eyes caught things which just seemed out of place... Which just seemed off. Such as why, in such a pristine room, which had a perfectly clean hardwood floors and impeccable black, leather furniture, where not even the apples which sat in a bowl on the table were out place, would there be a loan box turned catercorner to the rest of the room? They certainly did not simply leave it there...

 

 

“Dr., would you be a dear and go lock the door?” She said quietly, her voice a mere whisper.

 

“Are you sure that is a good idea Malorie?” She replied.

 

“Well, we may have a guest, and I certainly do not want them to get away you see without at least properly introducing themselves.” she said as she moved towards the dark corner a bit more slowly now.

 

As she got closer she could make out something in the shadows which danced from the dim light which came from the lighting apparatus overhead. The shadows coalesced into a figure, which looked like a man dipped in oil that didn't drip.

 

“Of all the bloody times to be unarmed...” She thought as she inched ever closer. Her muscles tensed, her body began to slowly take on the stance of a trained fighter; weight placed on her back foot, her arms loose at her sides, but slowly beginning to rise, her eyes focusing squarely on the figure.

 

Suddenly the black figure sprang forward towards her and knocked her down to the ground as it jumped over her head.

 

“Queen, mother, and Mary what in the world!?” She said as she turned her head, watching it launch itself over Dr. Tesslan and through the wooden door, shattering it into a thousand splinters. She didn't waste anytime and grabbed the first thing she saw, a broomstick, while she scattered to her feet.

 

“Move doctor!” she shouted as she took off towards what was left of the door and looked out the room into the hallway. It was a pristine hallway with a lush carpet beneath their feet and chandeliers which hung every 20 or so feet. As it bounded down the hallway, the massive glass structures would sway back and forth but the carpet seemed un-disturbed. The “man” had just made it to the stairwell and through it as she arrived at the door. She ran to the elevator and pressed the button, foot tapping as the doors slowly opened.

 

“Excuse me, but bloody move!” she said and ran through a loving couple that had just gotten off the elevator. She pulled the second lever, and the pulleys and sprockets began to turn and groan as the elevator car fell three stories before coming to an abrupt halt and the doors opening, again just in time to see the “man” run out the main entrance of the hotel, much to the astonishment of the few patrons in the lobby.

 

“Damn that thing is fast!” She said and took off out the door, broomstick in hand.

 

She got outside and looked both ways, then caught a glimpse of it once more, this time rounding a corner and down an alley at the end of the block, trashcans knocked down in its wake. She wasted no time and followed in a swift pursuit. Her athleticism was now on full display as she hopped over the thrown down trash cans and dodged people on the sidewalks, rounding the corner just to see a dark, cluttered alleyway filled with boxes and trash.

 

“Great, just great...” She said as she cautiously walked down the alleyway, broomstick gripped tightly in her hands. It was obvious to her the stores on the other side of the alleyway were restaurants, with the full trashcans of food and wooden planks and pallets stacked haphazardly after the unloading of a truck.

 

Her ear twitched as she heard bags rustle on the side of her, and a lid of a trashcan topple over on the other side. She could see it, the glistening orange eyes of the “thing” in the darkness at the end of the alleyway was staring at her, fixated on her, not blinking. She gulped and edged closer, the tip of the broomstick sticking out in front of her.

 

“Whoever, or whatever you are, you did a right bang up job on my room you know...” she said, still moving closer. Suddenly the figure sprang forth towards her with amazing speed. In her mind something clicked and she swung the broomstick but stopped in mid swing as she saw it was just a cat. A hiss was heard as the cat, hissing at her then ran off into the shadows.

 

She looked around the alleyway every which way, and then dropped the broomstick as she looked upwards. “Oh hell....” She mumbled as she saw the “man” standing on the edge of the building, deep blue eyes staring down at her like blue orbs from a sea of blackness. Slowly serrated teeth began to show as it opened its mouth in a smile, a sick smile, while it looked down at Malorie. Then just as quickly as she saw him, in a blink of her eye he was gone.

 

“That rules out street punks.” She said and turned back towards the end of the alleyway, where Dr. Tesslan was waiting on her.

 

“Malorie?! Are you alright?” the doctor asked, looking over the woman despite the fuss she made about it.

 

“Yes yes I'm fine, but whatever that was in my room, was certainly not any kind of human i've ever met. It's time you start telling me what the hell was going on in that lab, and you better bloody well not leave a damned thing out.” Her tone had changed almost instantly. It was now sharp, and pointed, with an air of authority to it.

 

The doctor gulped and nodded, having been caught off guard. “I see. I will contact the security chief, you should at least speak to her and tell her what's going on as well, and I will get you clearance to know a bit more of what we were doing, but some things I simply cannot tell you, Malorie.” she said and walked out the alleyway back towards the hotel with Malorie not far behind.

 

She would go inside and the front desk woman would smile at the doctor.

 

“Yes ma'am, how can I help you?” she asked.

 

“I need a viewscreen room please, a private one.”

 

The front desk woman nodded. “Of course doctor. Anything for Ego Corp senior employees.” At that a bellboy came out with a ring of keys and motioned for her to follow. He led them to a room at the end of the hallway, then unlocked it and bowed.

 

“Here you are ma'am.” he said.

 

Inside the room was a beautifully crafted sitting couch and a small tea table. The only window had a heavy drape covering it and two abstract paintings hanging on either wall. A large part of the wall in front of the couch was a large viewscreen, similar to the one in Malorie's room. It was decorated in gold and silver with a small trim of platinum around its edges. It hung over a small table against the eastern wall which had numerous tiny trinkets from all over the world. Amongst the trinkets on the table was a small handset with a crank on it, which she began to spin. The Viewscreen began to hum and flicker to life before the hum became constant and the screen a dull green. With the handset in hand she typed in a phone number, and almost instantly they got a reply.

 

“Dr. Tesslan... How can I help you?” A rather deep female voice with a bit of a midwest twang said over the phone.

 

“Ah, Chief Jamieson. Thank you for being so prompt. It seems we have a situation here. Ms. Drake's room has been... “tossed” I believe the word was with a warning on the wall. And there was another incident.” She said.

 

There was silence for a moment, and one would had thought the viewscreen had went dead, but just before the silence got too awkward she replied.

 

“Ah'll be right there.” she said and hung up.

 

Dr. Tesslan looked over at Malorie, who stood next to her, still trying to catch her breath as her hands rested on her hips.

 

“The Security Chief is a good woman, a bit... eccentric, so be warned.” She said.

 

Malorie just rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Eccentric? You think anything can shock me after what I just saw? You're out your bloody mind if you think that doctor.” Malorie said.

 

Dr. Tesslan just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

 

“We'll see Malorie. Just remember, I warned you...”

 

 

 

 

_ **What is this Mysterious figure which ran from Malorie's room?!** _

_ **Why was it there?!** _

_ **And just who is this mysterious security chief?** _

_ **You'll have to tune in next week to find out these answers and more on SHIFT!** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Meet the Chief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malorie gets a introduction to the strange head of security for Ego Corp and gets a lesson in just who this woman is. But does this open up more questions than answers? And who are these mysterious "Powers that Be" she mentions?

Ego Corp Dormitories, Officer's quarters,

 

A broad shouldered woman with a athletic body that looked off...sat naked in a oak wood chair. Her body, upon closer inspection was covered in stitching at her shoulders, neck, elbow, wrists, waist, knees, and feet. As well as a large group of stitching which ran right down the middle of her chest between her ample breasts and down her spine. The arms of the chair had deep finger nail marks dug into its otherwise pristine finish. Her long crimson locks hung down to cover her pale breasts and ears, which were slightly longer than what would be considered normal for a human.

 

Beside her sat a table sized metallic and wooden console. It had several large vacuum tubes in the rear that crackled with electricity and surged from tube to tube. There were numerous tiny metallic pipes which ran from the console to a large, bronze water tank which had a pressure readout on the front and a pressure relief valve on its side. She would look to dozen dials and readouts on the front of the large, metallic console and inhale deeply as she pushed up a large, bronze lever. She then picked up two copper wires from the side of the console and hooked them onto two hooks which rested on a metal plate just above her heart.

 

“Wake up.” she whispered and picked up a mouth guard from the table and put it in her mouth. She then turned one of the dials from zero to ten. As this happened another dial began to count down from ten to one. Electricity surged throughout the room as the large, pressurized tank began to boil quickly, generating electricity thanks to the gears inside the console now turning at 10s of thousands of rpms. The entire time she grunted, teeth clamped on the mouth-guard as her slender fingers dug into the chair's wood frame as the countdown continued to zero. Once it stopped, she sat there a moment, then ripped the copper wires off and stood up.

 

“Time to go..”

 

Three hours later...

 

Malorie frowned, foot tapping on the ground outside as her patience began to wane. She hated to be kept waiting, rather it was the cook in a diner, or a head of security for a powerful mega corporation didn't make a lick of difference to the woman. All she knew was her time literally was money.

 

“Well now, isn't this grand. Some damned thing bloody attacks me and I'M kept waiting.” she said. The chill in the air was enhanced with each passing vehicle that whizzed by them, blowing soft drops of water out their tailpipes from the steam engines which were not miniaturized and put into vehicles.

 

“Now now Malorie, I told you, she was.. eccentric did I not? She will arrive, most likely just finishing up her nightly routine first.” Dr. Tesslan said.

 

Before Malorie could reply, a large, black ttank of a truck roared down the road and came to a halt in front of the hotel.

 

“What the hell?!” Malorie said and jumped back slightly as she gawked at the steel behemoth in front of her. It had large bronze plates lining it with what looked like Tesla coils poking out the rear of the vehicle. It had six sets of tires. Two in the front and four in the rear of the vehicle which looked like a modern day chariot. Upon closer inspection she saw the windows were tinted and there didn't seem to be any handles on the doors.

 

“A Tesla vehicle.” Doctor Tesslan said. “It is powered by electricity which is produced by our state of the art steam engines. Everything from the doors opening to its engine run off of an electric current, which passes through the vehicle to do things like open the doors for instance, or turn on the head lamps.” She said as the doors opened.

 

A broad shouldered, well built woman stepped out first. Her flowing red hair hung right to her breasts as one lock covered her left eye. The brown leather bomber jacket and denim pants looked more like something a pilot would wear, not the head of a security force.

 

“Doctor.” she said and turned her emerald eyes to Dr. Tesslan who nodded a greeting. “And you must be Malorie.” she snorted. “I am not sure why the doctor took it upon herself to contact you in the first place, you'll just get in my way, or, as proven already, cause more problems.” she said.

 

“Well nice to meet you too...you bloody Amazon” Malorie replied.

 

“Amazon, how original.” She said and turned to look at Dr. Tesslan once more.

 

She sighed, and took a few moments to brief her on all that's happened so far. From the vandalism inside of Malorie's room to the strange creature that attacked them and fled.

 

“I see. I will have a security team look into it in the morning.” she said as her eyes turned to Malorie now.

 

“I have given you a security clearance to enter our facilities, but you will be accompanied by one of my men at all times. Are we at an understanding?” Her voice was deep yet soothing as she spoke, kind of airy, raspy, as if she had a cold the day before.

 

Dr. Tesslan cleared her throat and raised a hand. “If I may interject, Chief. That will not be necessary, I can have-”

 

“No, you can't interject, doctor. We have a major security breach at our headquarters due to someone on your team. You're hanging on as it is only due to your brilliance. So she will be escorted as I stated, or she can go back home.” she then looked to Malorie again.

 

“I have no idea why Dr. Tesslan thinks you can help. But for now she is calling the shots somewhat. But let me give you some advice. Don't get on my bad side. Let my team do their job, or it will end badly for you.

 

“Stop! Thief!” A woman screamed as a rather large man, around 6'5 was flying down the street with purse in hand. He was smirking as he saw a gaggle of women further down, figuring more victims perhaps, or at least people to knock down. Malorie looked as she was prepared to stop, but before she could a large arm shot outwards. The man ran into her arm and gasped as he hit the ground with a thud, his head bouncing off the pavement. The security Chief then leaned down, looking at Malorie the entire time and slammed a elbow into his face, knocking him unconscious, breaking his nose and both eye sockets and jaw all at once.

 

She then stood up and touched the truck's door. It opened and she stepped back in, the door closing behind her. The massive tesla coils in the back crackled to life, and the truck roared and tore down the small road back towards Ego Corp's headquarters.

 

“Well, isn't she just full of sunshine and lollipops.” Malorie said as she watched the vehicle zoom off before she looked down to the man who was still onconscious on the ground. The local authorities would show up and put him on a gurney, taking him to the hospital, then a trip to jail most likely.

 

The doctor placed her hand on her shoulder and stepped beside her. “I told you, she is a strange one. Now lets get you a new room, and we can begin the investigation properly in the morning.”

 

“Not sure how you expect me to sleep with shadow men chasing me...” she said even as both of them began to head back into the hotel. As soon as they stepped in, the manager ran over to them and grabbed Malorie's hand. The man's slimy grip caused her to rip her hand free as she looked at the typical balding middle manager.

 

“Oh miss I am so sorry! We will get you a new room immediately! We always like our guests from over the pond to see that we Americans know how to treat people in Pocatello!” he said as a bellhop came to take them to her new room. Both of them followed him to the elevator, where he pulled the bronze lever marked “2” and the elevator vibrated, then whined as the pulleys pulled it to the second floor.

 

“We've given you a... more secure room now after that incident...” he said as they came to a door at the end of the hallway. He handed her the keys and then bowed before he slipped away.

 

She looked to Dr. Tesslan as she put the key into the doorway. “Let's hope we don't have anymore visitors eh?” She said and turned the key and pushed open the door. “Well I’ll be...” she said. All her belongings were inside the room already for her, stacked nicely in the living room.

 

“Looks like they took care of you.” Dr. Tesslan said from the doorway. “You try to rest, if you need me give me a call. I will be in the office, I still have work to do after all.” she said. “Oh, and do remember to bring the identification I handed you.” She said then closed the door behind her.

 

Malorie walked to the couch and plopped down on it. “This is as good a place as any, least here I can get up and out quickly in case Mr. Shadow man comes back.” She said and closed her eyes to sleep for the night...

 

 

_ **Just who is this “security chief !?** _

 

_ **Why does she have a bone to pick with Malorie already?!** _

 

_ **And just who are these “Powers that be?!”** _

 

_ **You'll have to tune in next week to find these answers and more on SHIFT!!** _


	6. What Dreams May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malorie Drake. Just who is she? What made her what she is? Find out a small piece of that puzzle...

London, England-1915

“Mummy, when will Papa come back? He promised he'd teach me how to shoot a rifle!” the young 15 year old red haired girl asked as she ran back and forth around her mother, who was watching their maid hang the laundry out on the lines.

“You know your father is doing important work love, he'll be back when he is finished with his service to the crown darling. Now be a good girl Malorie and go finish your school work.” 

The young girl smiled, giggling as she ran back towards the family's large dining room. She didn't know anything about the massive war which now raged, a war called a “World War.” It was one of the largest in history supposedly, but all she knew was her daddy had been called to go away, and he'd been gone for a year.

She looked out of the dining room as the maid now comforted her mother, who had just finished reading a letter she had received. She had no idea of just what was going on, but something inside of her told her, it was bad...

There was a sudden and thick weight to the air which now clung to her skin and lungs as her mother would wipe her eyes, then stand and head in her direction. Each step her mother had taken now had added weight, added heft to it as she marched into the family's playroom.

Malorie quickly closed both doors and stood behind them as her mother tried to turn the latches but could not.

“Malorie dear... Please open the door. I need to talk with you...” Her mother said softly, trying the door again.

“No! I don't want to talk!” the girl replied. 

Her mother tried the door again but couldn't budge it. “Malorie you open this door this instant!” she shouted and continued to try the door. But the young girl would not budge, she knew most likely the news was bad... and it was about her father...

“Malorie... Your father he... he is not going to be coming back home I'm afraid... He was killed in duty to the crown.” 

With that, her entire world had crashed down. 

 

Present

Malorie sat up in a cold sweat from the couch and looked around the room. It was silent save for the valves and pressurized tubes pushing steam through the walls, powering all the modern conveniences of her room, such as the clock, which at the moment read 3:01 AM.

“Ugh...” She said and massaged her temple then stood up and grabbed a cigarette. She put on a robe and walked outside to her balcony to get a good look at the town. 

Even at this hour, the town was bustling thanks to the massive tourist attraction that the Ego Tower was, and all the shops and eateries which seemed to be in a constant state of open. Yet even beneath the glitz and make up of this place and the money Ego Corp put into the place, she could see it, the rotten core which festered just beneath the surface. And Ego Corp was the source of it.

At that moment the massive steam banks went off, sounding like a loud train whistle blowing in the night as huge plumes of steam shot up into the air from the two giant smoke stacks. 

“Just what in the bloody hell are you doing here...” She wondered and went back into her room, closing the doors behind her. She would discard the robe then climb back into the bed. 

“Better try to get some kind of sleep...tomorrow's going to be a busy day.”


End file.
